1. Field of Invention
The present invention relate to a shelf, more particularly to a shelf mounted on a pair of rails fixed on a wall, which shelf can be raised or lowered to a desired height and such that the angle between the shaft and said fixed rails can be adjusted.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional shelf. As illustrated in Figure, the shelf includes a pair of rails (10) fixedly mounted on a wall and a plate (20) disposed on the rails (10). Such a shelf can not be lowered or raised as desired.
FIG. 2 shows another type of conventional shelf. Accordingly, it includes a pair of rails (10) having a plurality of holes, fixedly mounted on a wall. A plate (20) is provided on a pair of studs inserted in these holes. The plate (20) of such a shelf can be raised or lowered when desired, but the angle of the plate with respect to the rails (10) can not be changed.